steven_universefandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Jasper/Tarihçe
Dünya'daki Anaokulu'nda yapılmış olan kuvars tipinde bir taştır. Fakir koşullara rağmen, O (Jasper) diğer Beta Anaokulu'nda yaratılmış taşların aksine farklı olarak doğal güçlere sahip, üst düzey bir kuvars olarak asker olmak için ortaya çıktı. Jasper orijinal olarak Pembe Elmas'ın astıydı fakat Rose, Pembe Elmas'ı parçaladığı için Jasper tekrar görevlendirilerek Sarı Elmas'a hizmet etmeye başladı. Kristal Taşlar'a karşı Birinci Taş Savaşı zamanında Dünya'da savaştı, Elmasını kırdığı için karşı nefretine rağmen Rose Kuvars'ın liderliğine ve taktiğine saygı duydu. Yüzyıllar sonra, son defalık Küme Taşı'nı ve onun ilkeltiplerini kontrol ederken Sarı Elmas tarafından Peridot'un koruması olarak dünyaya doğru görevlendirildi. Jasper kendi isteğiyle, Rose Kuvars'ı ve onun ordusunun kalıntılarını yok etmek umuduyla bunu kabul etti. 1. Sezon "Geri Dönüş" bölümünde Jasper, Sarı Elmas'ın Dünya görevinde Peridot'a eşlik etmiştir. Küme Taşı'nın durumunu kontrol etmek için geldiğinde Kristal Taşlar'ı görmüş ve vakit kaybı olduğunu söylemiştir. Jasper'ın Dünyaya geliş amacı Rose Kuvars ile savaşmaktır. Jasper, Peridot'a Taş Savaş Gemisi ile onları patlatmasını emretmiştir. Jasper Kristal Taşlar'ın patlamadan sağ kurtulduğunu görünce şaşırmıştır. Jasper kalkan üzerindeki Rose Kuvars'ın sembolünü görmüş ve sembolle birlikte Steven'ı Rose ile ilişkilendirmiştir. Jasper, Steven'a neden "böyle" bir formda olduğunu sormuştur ve kafa atıp bayıltmıştır. Bilgi vermesi için esir aldığı Lapis ona yalvarır. Jasper Sarı Elmas'ın Dünya görevini erteler ve Rose'un yeni formunu görmesini ister. Garnet Jasper'a saldırır. Jasper önce kaskı ile Garnet'i geri püskürtür ve Taş İstikrarsızlaştırıcı ile Garnet taş formuna geri döner. Jasper hala Steven'ın Rose olduğuna inanır. Steven'ın T-shirtünden tutar ve havaya kaldırır. Steven ile dalga geçer. Steven'ı bayılttıkan sonra Kristal Taşlar'ı ve Lapis'i Taş Savaş Gemisi'nde hapseder. Hapisten Kaçış bölümünde Jasper, Peridot'a Lapis ve Kristal Taşlar'ı Taş Anadünyası'na götüreceğini söylemişti. Peridot reddetmiş ve görevi hatırlatmıştır. Jasper Rose Kuvars'ı(Steven) Sarı Elmas'a götürmesi gerektiğini söyledi. Geminin merkez koridorunda yeniden füzyon olan Garnet'i görür ve sinir olur. '' Füzyon sadece zayıf taşları güçlendirmek için ucuz bir taktiktir'' der. Garnet ve Jasper savaşırlar. Garnet gelen tüm saldırıları engeller. Jasper özel saldırısını kullanarak Garnet'i makine odasına düşürür. Garnet şarkı söylerken bir çok saldırıyı engeller. En sonunda Garnet Jasper'i güç çekirdeğine fırlatır. Çekirdek patlar. Gemi patlamanın etkisi ile düşer. Gemi yıkıntısının içinden Jasper çıkar. Garnet'e füzyon olduğu için onu yendiğini söyler. Jasper tam Lapis oradan uçup gidecekken onu tutar ve onunla füzyon yapmasını teklif eder. Lapis kabul eder. Füzyon dansının ardından Malakit ortaya çıkar. Ancak Lapis kontrolü ele alır ve Malakit'i okyanusun dibine zincirler. 2. Sezon "Tatlı Rüyalar" bölümünde Steven rüyasında Malakit'in içine girer ve kontrolün halen Lapis'te olduğunu fark eder. Steven, Lapis'in dikkatini dağıtır ve Jasper kısa süreliğine kontrolü ele alır. Jasper yorgun görünür ve Steven'ı fark eder. Nefret ile Steven'a doğru emekler tam ona ulaşacakken Lapis kontrolü eline alır. 3. Sezon "Süper Karpuz Adası" bölümünde, sivil Karpuz Stevenlar Maske Adası'nda aralarından birini Malakit'in depremleri durdurması için feda etmişlerdir. Steven'ın rüyası sayesinde Kristal Taşlar, Malakit'in yerini tespit ettiler ve füzyon yapıp Aleksandrit'i oluştururlar. Lapis kontrolü kaybeder ve buzdan zincirler kırılır.. Malahit formundayken, Jasper der ki, "Aslında haklıymışsınız. Bu füzyon işi düşündüğümden fazlasıymış! Sadece ucuz bir taktik değil. Bana yeni olasılıklardan koca bir dünya gösterdiniz!" Nihayetinde malahit yenilir ve taşlar tarafından etkisiz hale getirilir, Karpuz steven'lerin de yardımıyla. Savaştan kısa süre sonra, kümetaşı-kaynaklı depremler olmaya başlar , Yerde derin çukurlar oluşmaya başlar . Jasper baygın olduğu için çatlaklara kaymaya başlar. Pearl yakalamaya çalışır, ama onu tutup yakalamak için çok geçtir In "Hit the Diamond", Yellow Diamond sends five Ruby soldiers to retrieve Jasper, due to failing her mission on Earth. It is revealed that she was considered the "leader" of the mission, much to Peridot's surprise. Peridot, unaware that her fellow Crystal Gems do not know Jasper's whereabouts, tells the Rubies that they know Jasper's location. Steven lies to the Rubies and tells them that Jasper is on Neptune. In "Alone at Sea", Jasper follows Lapis while she is on a boat with Steven and Greg. Jasper makes multiple attempts to board the ship, such as pulling down and snapping the string off of the fishing rod to climb onto the ship while Lapis is fishing, and trying to force her way on, causing multiple loud bangs to be heard and making the ship's engine fail. Jasper finally climbs aboard via the anchor chain and expresses her joy at seeing Lapis again. When Jasper sees Steven, she recognizes that he is not Rose but a "dulled-down" version of her and thinks that he is working for Lapis. Steven summons his shield to protect Lapis, but Jasper laughs it off and says that it should be the other way around since Lapis is much more powerful, as Jasper describes her to be a "monster". Eventually, Jasper aggressively hits Steven which flings him across the ship's deck. Jasper gets down on her knees and holds Lapis' hand, begging her to fuse with her again since Malachite was so powerful. Jasper acts manipulative, claiming that she changed, but Lapis rejects the offer. Steven sticks up for Lapis once more which causes Jasper to aggressively charge at Steven, but with quick reaction, Lapis shoots a water fist through the deck floor, hitting Jasper high into the air and far, far away to an unknown location, but perhaps near the Great North. In "Gem Hunt", Jasper follows two Corrupted Gems in the Great North. She poofs one of them off screen, and later appears in front of Steven and Connie when they are in the middle of fighting a Corrupted Gem. Jasper brutally injures the monster, throwing punches to the face and slamming her to the ground by her tail. Jasper manages to poof the monster by forcefully pulling her gemstone from her body. Steven, Connie, and Pearl (who later shows up) are shocked to see Jasper. Jasper teases Steven, saying "Rose, look what I got", revealing both of the monsters' gemstones. Jasper then walks away until she cannot be seen in the snowstorm. In "Crack the Whip", Jasper rises out of the ocean on the beach with her two monsters. Before Jasper rose to the surface, Amethyst defeats one of the monsters that appeared first, and Steven bubbles her. Once Jasper is on the surface, she is seen on top of the other monster with her Crash Helmet equipped. Jasper reveals to Steven, Connie, and Amethyst that her plan is to create her own army to rival Rose's (Steven's). Amethyst tells Steven and Connie to go after the monster and that she'll take Jasper herself. Jasper is amused, but is also disappointed because she wanted to fight Steven, and not a "runt". Jasper then brutally knocks Amethyst on the ground and rolls over her helpless body with a spin dash. Jasper becomes bored, and wonders why Amethyst isn't trying her hardest. She says Amethyst is a Quartz soldier like her, but she's defective, and Jasper says she lives to fight. Amethyst tells Jasper that Rose said she was perfect the way she is, and Jasper insults Rose by saying that statement is false, causing Amethyst to become furious. She spin dashes at Jasper, but Jasper easily stops it and manages to poof her by slamming Amethyst to the ground with her helmet. Jasper holds Amethyst's gemstone in her hand and was planning on shattering it. When Steven and Connie saw what Jasper was going to do, they charged at Jasper and fused into Stevonnie. Jasper is surprised by the fusion, and after Lion launches the monster toward her, the monster tries to flee, but Jasper tugs her by the tail and mounts her. Stevonnie mounts Lion and Jasper is excited to face each other head-on. The two charge at each other, on their respective mounts, and at the last second Stevonnie jumps into the air, throws a shield at Jasper, forcing her to catch it, and they poof the monster with Rose's Sword. Jasper takes the monster's gemstone and tells Stevonnie that she will be back and Jaspers always get what they want. She then slowly sinks herself into the ocean. In "Beta", it is revealed that Jasper was created in the Beta Kindergarten halfway during the war when Homeworld needed to quickly grow more Quartz soldiers. She came out as the perfect Quartz, as described by Peridot. Later, Jasper is shown to have caged up a lot of Corrupted Gems behind metal bars from Injectors in the holes of the Beta Kindergarten. In "Earthlings", Jasper talks to one of the Great North Monsters (who is caged up) about how she is a disgrace and an embarrassment to Homeworld along with being a pathetic Quartz. Amethyst attempts to sneak up on Jasper by walking across the edge of a cliff above her, but Jasper notices and Amethyst falls to the ground. Jasper wonders if she wants a rematch, and tells Amethyst that she was destined to lose to her the moment she came out wrong. Steven runs to Amethyst’s aid and explains to Jasper how that isn’t true, but Jasper claims that all Gems must serve the order of the Diamonds, and those who stray away from that objective must be punished. Jasper says that to come out wrong and to not serve the Diamonds, as well as protect the Earth are disgraceful acts. Amethyst swings her whip before Jasper can counterattack and ends up pushing her back twice, but does no damage. Jasper attacks Amethyst and she falls on the ground, but before another attack can be made, Steven launches his shield and causes an injector to fall, separating Jasper and Amethyst. Steven and Amethyst fuse into Smoky Quartz after Steven cheers her up, and Jasper angrily asks if fusion is the only trick the Crystal Gems can pull off. Jasper becomes enraged by Peridot’s laughter and attacks Smoky Quartz head on, but she easily counterattacks, even causing Jasper to slam into the cliff side and release some of the caged up monsters. Jasper notices that the Green Great North Monster is still caged up, and fuses with her. Smoky Quartz is still able to stop this corrupted fusion, and the Green Great North Monster flees following Jasper’s attempts to forcefully refuse with her. Jasper lies on the ground with inflamed arms and laughs off the fact that nobody she fuses with ever wants to stay. Green spots began to form on Jasper’s body, along with spikes, to Peridot’s disgust, causing Smoky Quartz to unfuse when realizing it’s corruption. Steven tries to calm Jasper down in order to heal her. Jasper still sees him as the enemy, and says “Rose” out of breath. Steven explains that he is not Rose and just wants to heal Jasper. Steven moves his hand, with healing spit on it, towards Jasper which causes her to lash out and knock Steven backwards. Jasper tells Steven that she understands Rose’s methods now, she waits until after Gems are weak and useless and then manipulates them to join her team. Jasper points out how Peridot was stripped of everything that made her great, and Peridot explains how the Earth is not a bad place and that she is always learning new things, about the Earth and herself. Jasper goes on to say, as her corruption worsens, “Earth… is a prison. And I got out because I’m better than this place. I only came back to finish you off. You can’t manipulate me Rose Quartz!... I’ve been fighting since I broke free from the Earth’s crust! Because of what YOU did to my colony, because of what YOU did to my planet, because of what YOU did to my Diamond!” Steven asks “Yellow Diamond?”, and to Jasper's dismay, she responds, “My Diamond... Your Diamond... PINK. DIAMOND!!” before becoming fully corrupted, revealing that Jasper and Rose both belonged to Pink Diamond at some point. Peridot launches a bar of metal through Jasper’s chest, poofing her, and Amethyst bubbles and sends her to the Temple. 4. Sezon Despite being corrupted, poofed and bubbled, Jasper left a lasting impact on the Crystal Gems. In "Back to the Moon," Amethyst pretended to be Jasper in order to deceive the Rubies, who had recently returned to Earth intent on retrieving her. In "Know Your Fusion," both Smoky Quartz and Sardonyx joke about Jasper, with the latter remarking she should "go back to preschool." In "Mindful Education," Stevonnie hallucinates about Jasper's corruption and refusing to be saved by Steven, though Connie assures Steven it's okay to regret it. Kategori:A'dan Z'ye Kategori:Karakter Tarihçeleri